1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to teleconference management utilities. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to using a data processing system for managing participation by members of a teleconference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are controls limiting how long a teleconference may be able to run. However, there is currently no method for granting or restricting access to a teleconference by a user based on the topic currently being discussed. Additionally, there are currently no tools for limiting access to a teleconference based on an allotted amount of time established by a moderator.